galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S18 - Battle of Vertex
The Battle of Vertex was a war in the newly merged S18. Scorpio. It is the initiating battle of the merger wars and considerably the largest of the four. The Battle took place at the base of Vertex (Player ID: 2827) of AngelWithHorns2 at (503,35) in zone 57. 'Raw Intel:' (Copied from chat, please remove any names of sources) Apparent cause of the war: name removed: So, dickbender and Alex had a tiff over alts. Something something something. Alex attacked an alt, Dickbender defended it. Other AWH joined in on Dickbender's side, all of Kats followed Alex. {C Tubbies were told to stay out. {C Killdar offered, with Rev's support, amnesty and protection to dickbender/AWH Dickbender, crabbit, some others joined Angelus. Therefore, Alex was killing Revenant ships, in an attack, largely unprovoked. Angelus Defended. Sidhe ran into support. Jesters joined the fray. Firestorm sided with MK, only member of VH to do so at the beginning, TBT launhched at FireStorm Xilspher. FireStorm defened in turn winning that planet battle. Sidhe engaged Hetro and Shui at the same time. Hetro was cleaned up fairly quickly, we killed 7 fleets of indies Shui was heavily defended, and became the second theater of the war. Those of us who attacked (and flagged) Hetro refueled and launched at buzzkill. We were opening up new theaters and farming when LG and Guan Yu came online. Between Legends and Kats peacemakers, it was agreed that the current theaters would be the only ones opened, at threat of Legends joining the side of whomever violated that agreement. Elegula then came online, launched to Shui. XXXXX: From what I saw and heard, Dickbender of AngelsWithHorns (who were part of Van Helsing at this time) attacked an allied VH corps' alt corp. Alex asked Dickbender not to do so, but Dickbender said something along the lines of "It's here while I'm attacking others, too bad!" Dickbender was also heard saying something about not defending if AWH2 was attacked, as it's a waste for VH to defend alts when real war was brewing. A couple days later, Alex attacks AngelsWithHorns2 (alt corp of AngelsWithHorns) to make a point to not attack alts, and Dickbender chose to defend. As the battle rages, Dickbender calls for reinforcement from his own corp, and SmokeDog (Angelus) drops from his corp as to not bring his corp into war as he defends his friend. Meerkats then reinforce Alex. Kildar offers Dickbender amnesty to himself & AWH and use this to bring Revenants alliance into the fray. This move made the spat between Alex and Dickbender turn into a Van Helsing vs Revenant affair, that spread to multiple other planets, mainly with heavy battles at Shui, Buzzkill, and Xilspher. Everyone who says this is part of s18 merger is full of $hit, its part of the fact that the new server's were so weak... erm I mean so dashingly handsome, that s18 decided to beat up each other. anonymous: The timing of this war had everything to do with the s18 merger. This war had been brewing for months but Kats was afraid to attack Sidhe with the merger on the horizon. But as the merger did not happen as quickly as expected, the attempt by Alex to consolidate control of s18 failed since the 18th Empire and later VH allied with too many corps leaving it's members without enough farms. This and other factors resulted in long time allies of Kats, one by one defecting from VH to either found/join Rev, or become neutral corps. When the merge finally happened and the s18 corps had a few days to evaluate the new competition from s19/20, the time for the war had finally arrived. If the Dickbender incident hadn't set the war off, some other incident would have. There has been a lot of resentment and anger towards Alex and the Meerkats corp for a long time. 'Corps involved:' 'Defending:' (please add to this info) AngelsWithHorns2 (defending players Corp) AnglelsWithHorns (not 2) Angelus Sidhe Jesters SHADOW_GUARDIAN 'Attacking:' (please add to this info) ComparTheMeerkat Firestorm PPE 'Significant players:' 'Attacking:' Lopus Shrike Andrew19 'Defending:' Lillymon 'Outcome:' Please note that outcome is only given when the screen comes up at the end of the battle, please avoid pre-judging the outcome, this only leads to edit-wars. Losses of Attackers : 9,981,241 of 9,981,241(Van Helsing Coalition) Losses of Defenders : 7,141,880 of 21,639,790 (Revenants fleets) Gallery ' battle of vertex - round 13 (2_47am).png|Battle of Vertex - round 13 battle of vertex - round 14 (06_12am).png|Battle of Vertex - round 14 vertex.jpg|Battle Results ' Category:2012 Battles Category:S18. Scorpio Category:Battles